


Prank War

by LissMels



Series: Harry Potter: Next Generation Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Next Generation, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissMels/pseuds/LissMels
Summary: Roxanne is tired of her brother underestimating her, and teams up with Dominique to get revenge on the prankster duo. This soon escalates into a prank war between the boys and the girls.





	Prank War

**Year of happening: 2019**

It was a late September evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was Roxanne Weasleys 4th year; the year she had finally made the quiddich house team, achieving the impressive title as the first female beater in the Gryffindor house team. Her parents were both impressed and proud, especially her father, whom had been a beater himself. Her mother was happy too, although she was slightly bummed that both children of hers had carried out their father's position, rather than her own.

"You should have seen his face," Roxanne told James, whom was the Gryffindor seeker. They were sitting by their house table in the Great Hall, enjoying their last meal before bedtime. "He found it ridiculous that I would even try, but he wasn't as high on himself when I knocked him off his broom within the first minute!"

"You better not have knocked him senseless for our next match," James replied with a smirk.

"Oy, James, you coming?" Came a voice they both recognized as Fred. James did not hesitate to get up in the middle of the conversation, without giving Roxanne as much as another glance.

"Where are you going," She asked, raising her eyebrows at the two. "We were in the middle of a conversation!"

"None of your business," her brother replied, wearing a mischievous smirk while looking at his partner in crime.

"You know mum is tired of receiving owls about you, Fred."

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby," Fred cried out, "You likely wouldn't understand, either way!"

"And why is that so?" Roxanne responded, getting quite annoyed with her brother underestimating her.

"Because you're my little sister," he patted her head at this point, mocking her. Roxanne frowned, crossing her arms.

"Why does that matter? I just made the house team - as a  _beater_!"

"Yeah, and I've been there for years, what do you want me to do, get you some flowers? A card? A new broom, maybe?" He mocked, walking in the process.

"Grow up, already!" she yelled after the two, although they did not even flinch.

"Someone should teach those guys a lesson," Dominique, whom had witnessed the scene, spoke in a nearly disgusted tone.

"Definitely," Roxanne spoke, gritting her teeth. "I mean, just because Fred is older than me does not mean he is any better! He thinks I'm all plain and boring, but bloody hell, I, too, am the descendant of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

The rant went on for several minutes, and Dominique nodded along while shoving sweets in her mouth. At one point in the conversation, Dominique's nose started bleeding from accidentally eating a Nosebleed Nougat. It was clear at once that the prankster duo was to blame, as they had not left a purple candy to stop the bleeding. At this point, the two girls were sure of themselves.

"Whatever you're planning - I'm in," Dominique clarified with a determined tone in her voice.

Although the girls were not sure what to do, they were on guard for any kind of chance for them to take action. And soon enough, their chance did come. While in the common room, Roxanne whipped her wand out by the sight of James approaching the room, nearly buried in all kinds of books and parchments and prankster equipment in an attempt of transporting it to his dormitory. He seemed to be having a hard time carrying it all, and the girls figured that this was a great opportunity to play an ever so little trick on their cousin. The girls exchanged a mischievous nod, and then the wand was flicked in James' direction.

" _Colloshoo_ ," Roxanne whispered carefully. The next moment, James was frozen in his own tracks, his shoes appearing to be glued to the floor. Taken by surprise, the boy was now struggling, and grunted as he attempted to move his legs. Many eyes had landed upon the strange scene, it seemed, and whispers and giggles could be heard all over. It took only seconds for the boy to fall over with a loud and rather ridiculous  _thump_ , and books and parchment went flying through the air, creating a large cloud of swaying paper around him. The room erupted into full laughter, humiliating James' fall.

To Roxanne and Dominique, it was truly one of the greatest laughs they had ever had, for not only was it funny, but it was also their doing. This was the sight of victory against the prankster duo.

James turned, only to shoot the girls a look of knowing. The response he got was a pair of mischievous smiles.

"Good one," he spoke to them, getting to his feet. He flicked his wand at his surrounding equipment, having them levitate off the floor and fly towards the stairs to the dormitory. After winking at the girls, he walked off after them.

"Why didn't he do that in the first place?" Asked Dominique, frowning after the boy.

Time went on, and the very next day, the girls went through a hard time. While Roxanne was heading to the girl's bathroom, the doorknob suddenly decided to have a chew on her hand. With a large yell, she withdrew her hand and rubbed it, and was suddenly afraid to try again. She therefore went to a different bathroom, only to have the same thing happen to her - the doorknob bit her!

Her hand was sore and bleeding at this point, and she therefore figured that she would skip the bathroom and head straight for class. However, she found that every doorknob she reached for would try to bite her. Strangely enough, this would only occur when  _she_  reached for it, and nobody else. She found this quite suspicious, and suspected that it was none other than Fred and James who stood behind.

Enraged with the boys' actions, she eventually went to the Great Hall to see Dominique. She was hoping that the two of them could come up with a plan for revenge on the boys. When she arrived, though, she had trouble finding her. She asked whoever might know where she was at, but nobody seemed to know - not even Louis had seen his sister in a while. Not until she asked the pranksters did she get an answer.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Fred told her.

"The  _Hospital Wing_?!" She burst out, her eyes widening. She whipped her finger out and pointed it to her brother's face. " _What_  did you do?" Fred only winked at her as a response, smiling. Roxanne could not believe these boys. "You've taken this way too far," she said to them, shaking her head in disgust.

So then she was off to see her cousin in the Hospital Wing. She was not sure what to expect, but the redhead waved at her as soon as she arrived. 

"What happened?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well, I sort of lost a finger," Dominique explained, yet this only raised more questions in Roxanne's head. "Biting doorknob," she then clarified with a nod.

"You too? I was bit five times!"

"Yeah, I was fine the first two times but the third one got me hard. I reckon it's the boys' doing."

"Oh, those guys don't know who they're messing with - we are going to get them good!"

"How? I mean, it's like they're following our every step!" As she said this, a thought occurred in Roxanne's head.

"Of course!" She blurted out, "The Marauder's Map!"

"The  _what_?"

"It's a map that shows what everyone in the grounds is doing every minute of every day, and it shows seven secret passageways from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade!"

"There is no such thing," claimed Dominique.

"Yes there is," Roxanne insisted, "our father used to tell us about it when we were little - him and uncle Fred had taken advantage of it for years until they handed it over to uncle Harry. James must have taken it and brought it to school!" Dominique blinked a couple of times at her cousin, wondering whether or not she was joking. Regardless, she knew she would be stuck in the Hospital Wing for some time to have her bones regrown, so Roxanne would have to get hold of the map by herself, anyway. 

Roxanne headed straight for the common room, but was bummed to hear that James was in his dormitory. She did not have a clue when he would come back out - or if he would, at all - yet she waited around for him to do so. She was determined to find the map, and to take advantage of it while avenging Dominique and herself.

Minutes turned to hours, and she was beginning to fear that James had gone to bed for the night. By the looks of it, he was going to stay in the dormitory, and it seemed that the opportunity to steal the Marauder's Map would not strike that day. It almost seemed as though he knew that she would sneak in the minute he left. Still, Roxanne waited patiently for another couple of hours, and not until the common room was completely empty did she go to bed.

Roxanne was quite glad when morning came. She was up early, and made sure to position herself in the common room to see when James were leaving for class. She was quite confident that James had classes every morning, and on this particular day of the week, Roxanne did not have classes until the afternoon. Therefore, this would be her perfect opportunity to steal the Marauder's Map.

As soon as James left, Roxanne did not hesitate - she nearly stormed into the boys' dormitory and started scavaging about in what she assumed to be James' trunk (it had his initials on the front of it). She stumbled upon a few drawers that had to be opened with  _Alohamora,_ but sadly these contained nothing but dodgy plan drafts and all sorts of equipment from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Zonko's Joke Shop. Next, she looked underneath his bed, but found nothing but a book and a pair of dirty socks. Finally, she looked inside his bedside table, and found an old, blank piece of parchment hidden neatly behind a stack of books.

She picked up the parchment to examine it, and almost instantly realized that this had to be it. The way it was folded together seemed too convenient for a regular piece of parchment. It felt so strange to her, to finally hold the map from her father's stories. 

With her spirits sky-high, she returned to the common room. That very moment, Dominique had entered through the portrait door, having been excused from class due to her recent Hospital Wing visit.

"I found it!" Roxanne said, waving the parchment towards her cousin. Dominique walked up to examine it, and the excitement that had been present suddenly faded from her face.

"Rox, this is just a blank piece of parchment," she claimed, but Roxanne was sure of herself.

"It's a disguise, just like our father told us - I think he shared with us how to reveal it, too, if I remember correctly." Next, she pointed the tip of her wand to the parchment to demonstrate. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she then spoke, and to Dominique's great surprise, ink started to appear on the map, forming letters and an image of the grounds.  _The Marauder's Map_ , it said.

Opening the map, the girls found that James was in class, as expected, while Fred was on the Hogwarts Grounds with some girl. Roxanne recognized her as a Ravenclaw Prefect, whom Fred secretly had had a crush on for years.

The girls knew at once what had to be done. They approached Fred's location and observed the couple from the distance, hiding around a corner. They could clearly see Fred hitting on the girl, smiling flirtatiously while speaking to her, though they could not make out what was being said.

" _Cantis_ ," Dominique spoke, pointing her wand towards her target, and suddenly, Fred's words were converted into a loud and clear song.

It did not take long for the poor girl to get flushed, as she looked around to see students poking their heads out of the castle windows. Fred's eyes turned wide as he realized that he could not help but to sing, and that this made an awful impression on his crush. She would likely not want to be around him after this.

" _Tarantallegra_ ," Roxanne added, making Fred's feet dance uncontrollably along with his singing. Fred's expression showed distress, along with an obvious desire of wanting to stop what he was doing. People were visibly pointing and laughing at this point, and the girl seemed utterly ashamed of being spotted next to someone like this.

The girl glared hard at Fred, seeming quite annoyed with his behavior, before skidding away from him and out of sight. Fred seemed to have accepted defeat, and threw his hands in the air while shaking his head. The audience was having a good time watching him, still, until the effects of the spells wore out at last.

After this incident, a series of pranks followed. The relationship between the girls and the boys had turned almost bitter, and both duos did all in their power to get back on the other. At one point, the boys turned Dominique's blue hair streak into a snake. Dominique was rather gifted in potions, so she got back at them by slipping them a Fungiface Potion and a Maximum Turbo Farts Potion while in Hogsmeade, making them appear horrifically unattractive. This had them utterly embarrassed, and as a result, they started throwing dungbombs after the girls every time they had gone to the bathroom, so that everyone would believe they were leaving an awful stank in there.

Next, the boys were glued together upon contact. They discovered this when giving a double high-five, and suddenly getting stuck in that position. The trouble had them accidentally bump their heads into each other, leaving them in quite the awkward position for the rest of the day.

Later on, Roxanne was about to answer a question in charms class, only to blabber out nonsense that she could not control. She ended up losing house points instead, which she was furious about, knowing it was not her fault. The girls then went about locking all the doors and stalls in the boys' bathrooms, before slipping the boys laxative potions. This would force them to relieve themselves in either a girls' bathroom, or their pants. They ended up running to a girls' bathroom, which happened to be filled with girls who would be shocked and disgusted. Roxanne and Dominique later consumed ageing potions by accident, which left them with wrinkles and gray hair.

A couple of potions and jinxes later, Roxanne was nearly at her breaking point, as the pranks had grown for the worse. Small pranks had gone large, and it had reached a point where she was afraid to look around the next corner. When she found that the stairs somehow had been hexed to avoid her, she finally approached her brother on the grounds, pointing her wand to him as a threat.

"Let's settle this once and for all," she demanded, a stern look in her eyes. Fred laughed teasingly.

"See, I knew you'd give up at some point," he mocked, ruffling her hair. Roxanne slapped his hand hard as soon as he did this, and kept her stern look. She felt even more angered from being treated like a baby girl, still. As he was about to walk away, she fired a jinx at him in pure aggression, in which he managed to dodge with a Protego spell. "Alrighty then," he said, stepping back towards her. "Let's settle this."

Jinxes and hexes were suddenly flying between the two. Roxanne's hair was hexed to be filled with spiders, but she only flicked her wand to have the spiders fly from her hair and onto Fred's face. A rainy cloud appeared on top of her head, soaking her robes. Fred was attacked by bees. Roxanne was pulled up in the air by the foot. A large chunk of slime was thrown into Fred's face as the girl fell to the ground. Everything was happening so fast.

Fred took the chunk of slime and turned it into a large slime bear that would try to absorb Roxanne, but moments before it got to her she turned it into water with a large  _pop_ , making in splash onto the ground. Fred evaporated the water, creating a cloud of steam which would make his sister lose vision of him. It was quiet for only a short moment.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," Roxanne tried from behind, but her brother dodged the spell.

" _Ventus_ ," Fred said next, creating a strong wind fly towards his sister, while removing the steam altogether. Her skirt nearly flew up for a moment, and she could not help but to hold it down by force before she tripped over from the wind.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," she nearly yelled from the ground, and Fred's wand flew from his grip before he got the chance to react. Roxanne quickly got to her feet. " _Pullus_ ," she then spoke, laughing to herself as she knew what the spell would do. Suddenly, Roxanne's older brother was transfigured into a chicken. She had won.

Fred clucked angrily and flapped his wings, though Roxanne only laughed at him in delight.

"Who's the chicken now?" She asked, bowing down to him before Fred jumped up and bit her nose, making her yell. She rubbed her nose and glared at the chicken, whom rolled his eyes back at her.

"Hey Rox!" Came a voice - Dominique. "I think we've got them now - I slipped James a love potion, and guess whose hair I put in!"

"Who?" Roxanne responded, her chicken of a brother suddenly vanishing from her mind. Dominique smirked before leaning in a little.

"McGonagall," she announced. For a moment, Roxanne felt as though it was the most brilliant prank towards the boys, but then it dawned on her what a terrible mistake that love potion may have been, and she found herself holding her breath.

"McGonagall?" She asked in clarification, and Dominique nodded. "If James declares his love for McGonagall then we are as good as dead." As soon as Roxanne had said these words, her cousin's eyes widened as realization hit her, and her smirk had suddenly disappeared.

"Merlin's beard," was all she said before sprinting off into the castle. Roxanne was just about to follow when her brother started clucking hysterically and flapping his wings so hard that he could nearly fly.

"Oh, right," Roxanne spoke carefully before flicking her wand at him to return him to his original shape. However, in the heat of the moment, she was not able to fully focus on what she was doing. The result was Fred in his human form, but with a chicken's head the size of his own. He looked down on himself, then gave a loud cluck. "Oh, you look just fine," Roxanne claimed, throwing her hands up before the two of them ran off after their cousin.

Fred kept clucking at her sister while running, likely telling her off for messing up the counter-curse.

"Sorry, I don't speak chicken," she moaned before bumping into Dominique's back.

"He's gone," the redhead said, looking into the Great Hall, which was nearly empty. "Now what do we do?"

Suddenly, the girls were startled as Fred's head popped back into human form, without any of the three having done anything. They turned, carefully, only to see McGonagall putting her wand back into her robe, having cast the spell that re-transfigured Fred's head. She wore a very stern look on her face, and around her waist hung a very beguiled James. Filch was at her heels, seeming eager to catch the students in their tracks.

"Do explain yourselves," McGonagall spoke strictly, staring them down. The three looked at each other, frozen in their tracks. James rubbed his head against the headmistress' waist and tightened his grip, lovingly, before speaking to her.

"Minerva - can I call you Minerva? - you look absolutely stunning tonight!" McGonagall sighed as none of the three had given her a clever explanation yet.

"Argus, please take Mr. Potter down to Madam Pomfrey - perhaps she can put an end to this nonsense of his." The old man nodded and pushed on James with an old, dusty broom to make him walk before him.

"You don't understand - you are the love of my life, Minerva!" James was heard yelling as he disappeared out of sight. McGonagall then eyed the remaining trio.

"Follow me," she simply instructed, and walked away with her head high. The three did as they were told, although they knew that nothing good awaited them. Fred was quite calm, having been caught in the act before, but the girls were nervous as to what awaited them.

McGonagall took the trio to her office and sat down, and even though the room was silent, she took her time to eye the students before speaking.

"I think very seriously of this. Not only have you been causing an awful ramble with Mr. Potter, but I have been informed that you have applied spells, potions and hexes upon each other for the past few weeks. Fellow students have found themselves distracted by your silly acts, and Madam Pomfrey has apparently had half of you in the hospital wing during this time. If you don't mind me asking, what were you to do if one of your stunts resulted in serious injury?" Roxanne looked to her two relatives, and they both seemed speechless.

"We don't know, Miss," she then admitted on behalf of them all, and she hung her head. McGonagall sighed.

"Well, let us at least hope that you have learnt something from this nonsense of yours. Regardless, twenty points will be taken from each of you. In addition, I will be seeing you and Mr. Potter in detention for the next three weeks." Fred could not help but to scoff at this.

"He'd sure enjoy that," he commented, smirking.

"That's another ten points, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall spoke strictly, making Fred zip his lips and hang his head, too. "I will let you know that such behavior will not be tolerated in the future. Now off you go."

The three turned and walked away as they had been told, not saying a word. Roxanne felt ashamed, and sat down against the castle wall after exiting the office.

"Well, this sucks," Dominique exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She then looked to Fred. "How come you guys have not been expelled yet?"

"I ask myself that quite a lot, actually," he responded, frowning to the floor. Dominique's eyes widened at this, and she turned to walk away.

"That's just great! Victoire never got into such trouble, now  _I'm_  gonna be the troublemaker! I'll have to ground myself in the dorm for the rest of the year, cause I can't have any of that!" She said this in the process of walking, more to herself than anything. As her voice drifted away in the halls, Fred looked at his sister, whom had curled up against the wall where she sat. After only a few seconds, he sat down next to her.

"So I suppose the fun ends here?" He then asked her.

"Yeah, I think we may have caused enough trouble for now," she responded, sounding rather gloomy, and Fred scoffed once again.

"You'd think so, but staying out of trouble is not really my thing, now, is it?" Roxanne looked to him, shaking her head.

"You are unbelievable."

"Well, I have to admit, you'd make pretty good pranksters, too, if you were up for it." Her head popped up, and she was now frowning at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, most of those pranks were not half bad, I'd definitely root for you if you started messing with people." Roxanne chuckled a little, realizing that she'd somehow managed to earn her brother's respect, after all. However, she knew that Fred had been partly right, too. Even though she could be fun and wild as her brother was, she was not a prankster. She would never be able to put herself in trouble like this, though Fred seemed to take it quite well, on the other hand.

"That's good to hear, but I think I'll leave that task to you and James - it suits you better."

"Well, I can't say I disagree." He elbowed his sister when speaking, and Roxanne suddenly started to scramble around in her robe pockets.

"In any case, you'd better have this," she said, finally handing him the Marauder's Map.

"Hey, we've been looking for that!"

"Yeah, we figured." Fred briefly examined the parchment before tucking it into his robe.

"Well, I'd better go see if James is back to normal, then - we have plans to discuss." He winked at his sister after saying this, then got to his feet. He had only taken a few steps when he turned to share eye contact with her once again. "Oh, and by the way," he then said, pausing to give her a smile. "Congrats on making the house team." Roxanne smiled back at her brother.

"Thanks," she responded, before he turned on her once again. She looked after him as he walked, knowing that they were finally getting along as they should, and her smile did not fade.

They were good.


End file.
